Andrei Fyodorovich of Rostov (1330-1409)
}} Andrei Fedorovich (1330-1409) - Prince of Rostov-Usretinsk prince (1331-1360, 1364-1409). Biography The only son of Prince Fyodor Vasilyevich and Princess Mariya Fyodorovna, the exact date of birth is unknown, probably was born between 1328 and 1331. On the reign of inheritance - Sretensky side of the city of Rostov - entered immediately after the death of his father, in 1331. Being quite an independent prince, he was a faithful ally and servant of the Grand Prince of Moscow, putting both himself and his principality to the full disposal of the latter. In 1347 he married and quietly ruled his inheritance until 1360. This year his uncle Konstantin Vasilievich, who owned the Borisoglebsky side of Rostov, using the princely troubles that were taking place at that time, procured for himself in the Horde a Jarlig for the entire Principality of Rostov and expelled Prince Andrei from Rostov, who had retired to Pereyaslavl. In 1363, as chronicles mark, between him and Konstantin Vasilievich "there was dislike", as a result of which Prince Andrei, supported by the Grand Prince of Moscow, Dmitri Ivanovich Donskoy, who sent him to the aid of a large Moscow army, Forced his uncle to retire in 1364 from Rostov to Ustyug. In 1371 he, as the closest friend of Dmitri Ivanovich Donskoy, accompanied the latter to the Horde, and in 1375 took part in his campaign against Tver. In 1380 he participated in the battle of Kulikovo, being on the right wing and showing himself to be a hero. In 1408, when one of the Tatar detachments sent by Khan Edigu to the outskirts of Moscow came to Rostov, Prince Andrei fled with the inhabitants, and the Tatars looted and burned Rostov. According to legend, Prince Andrei resumed the famous menagerie, arranged by Prince Constantine Vsevolodovich in the area now occupied by the village Zverinets of the Rostov region ; Later this zoo was destroyed by his son - Boris. In 1409, Prince Andrei died, taking before his death the monastic rank with the name Athanasius. One coin of the Rostov principality with the inscription: "The seal of Prince Andr ... F ...", which Karamzin considers to be Prince Andrey Fedorovich, is preserved. Family Andrei Fyodorovich married twice. His first wife from 1347 or 1350 was Princess Antonida Konstantinovna of Suzdal (died 1365), the daughter of the Prince of Suzdal Konstantin Vasilyevich . The second wife was Irina , of unknown origin. From both marriages he had six sons: * Ivan * Fyodor is the ancestor of the princely families Shchepinyh-Rostovsky , Priimkov-Rostovsky , Bakhteyarov-Rostov and Gvozdvy-Rostovsky . * Yuri (died 1413) * Konstantin (died 1407) * Mikhail * Boris According to Khlebnikov's manuscript, he also has two daughters: * Vera - the former was married to a representative of the younger line of Rostov princes Ivan Vladimirovich Bychkov-Rostov, the ancestor of the princes Bychkov-Rostov (he was her second cousin) * Darya - married prince Ivan Aleksandrovich. Literature * Vinogradov. A. - Appanage princes of Rostov and Belozero - Russian biographical dictionary (in 25 volumes) - Saint Petersburg-Moscow, 1896-1918.